


Hi! Hello! Hiya!

by Kayleigh_Payne



Series: My Age Play World [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Baby Niall, Daddy Harry, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, Daddy Zayn, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, i have an obsession with baby niall im not sorry, uncle paul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleigh_Payne/pseuds/Kayleigh_Payne
Summary: hii! love your stories! :) can you please do 1 where niall is the baby (could be age play if you want) he's the boys kid and they go to a signing and Niall just wants to hug all the people that go through the end of the line, he gets hungry and tried to take a girls food. just being all adorable and cute please :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring all of my old works from tumblr. Feel free to send me a request for some new ones @scrwddpayne

So they’ve been doing this thing for a while now, Niall being the boy’s baby and all. It had all started a few years back after One Direction had come in third place at x-factor. They had been gutted but had been welcomed by their fans outside still cheering them on. That was when Louis spotted Niall, he frowned watching as this small boy got crushed onto the gate by a hoard of teenage girls. Louis, being the kind guy he was, had walked over and asked security to bring the blonde inside. The boys had taken him back stage and they talked for hours upon hours. Every one of them falling in love with the small boy in front of them.

Niall went on to tell them about how he had moved out of his parents’ house and lived with one of his friends, and in return the boys told Niall about life on x-factor. When it came time for them to leave, they all basically begged Niall to come with them. (Of course Niall agreed!) Over the months that followed the boys became rather protective of their little blonde friend, so protective it was as if they were his own parents. The boys noticed that Niall got more and more comfortable around them, he started to slip into a kind of headspace, not that the boys minded. None of them were really sure when Niall officially became their baby, but none of them were complaining.

Niall was currently seated in a booster seat in the One Direction van as they drove to a CD signing. He giggled as he watched his daddy Liam try to put on his left shoe.

“Come on babe, we’ll be there any minute. We don’t wanna be late do we?” Liam said with a smirk evident on his face.

Niall continued giggling but shook his head.

“No daddy.” He said, letting Liam finally slip the shoe onto his foot. Niall turned to look over at Louis who was getting his diaper bag together.

“Okay boys,” Paul said from the passenger seat of the van “The order for seating will be Liam, Harry, Zayn and then Louis. Try to smile through it boys, afterwards we’re going to go out to get some food.” He said as they pulled up to the mall where they would be for most of the day.

Niall pouted and crossed his arms.

“Wha’ bout Niall?” He asked, his bottom lip quivering.

Paul sighed and looked at Niall through the mirror.

“You’ll be in the back with me Ni, we’ll watch cartoons until your daddies are done okay?”

Niall shook his head and kicked his legs.

Paul groaned and opened up his door, letting in the screams of the fans who were waiting outside.

“Five minutes boys.” He said before closing the door and trying to make room for the boys to get into the mall, along with the other security guards.

“No! Wanna be wit daddies!” He said, his baby blue eyes filling with tears. It wasn’t fair! Niall loved meeting the fans that made his daddies happy. He hadn’t been allowed to sit out front with his daddies in ages!

“Niall don’t start a fit babe.” Zayn said from behind him. And even though Niall couldn’t see him, he knew better than continue whining after his daddy Liam said to stop. So he nodded and let Louis stick his dummy into his mouth. The tears however, didn’t stop. He was still upset but he didn’t wanna get in any trouble. Liam sighed and grabbed Niall’s diaper bag that Louis had put together and got out of the car followed by Zayn.

“Alright, come along darling.” Louis said, unfastening Niall’s seatbelt and pulling him into his arms. Niall shook his head and reached for Harry who was busy looking at his phone. “Harry!” Louis shouted, gaining the boys attention.

Harry smiled when he looked up and saw Niall reaching for him with grabby hands. It was no secret among the boys that Niall craved cuddles from Harry the most when he was upset. Harry picked Niall up from Louis arms and proceeded to get out of the car followed by Louis.

Niall waved tearfully at the fans who were screaming his name but mostly clung onto his daddy Harry. Once they were inside Niall was passed over to Paul who held him tightly on his hip.

“Alright Paul,” Liam started, handing Paul Niall’s baby bag,” Niall’s got about six bottles in there but don’t let him drink them all at once because he will. If you run out of milk for some odd reason there’s unmade formula in there just add water.” Liam said kissing Niall on the forehead.

“Yeah and if you want him to go to sleep just put a little vanilla or banana essence in his milk.” Louis said, kissing Niall’s nose and following behind Liam to the small stage.

“He’s got his blanket and his toys in there too so he shouldn’t get to bored. I also put a couple of his favorite movies in there to watch too.” Harry said sadly as he kissed the top of his baby’s head.

Zayn simply smiled at Niall and wiped the tars away from his scrunched up face. “Hey no crying big boy, yeah? We’ll be back soon and then we’re gonna go eat and you can have chicken fingers at the restaurant!” He exclaimed kissing the top of Niall’s Head and ruffling his hair as he turned and walked away with the other boys.

“Take good care of our baby Paul!” Louis shouted as they were rushed down the hall.

“Bye Baby!” Harry shouted trying his best to wave bye to Niall.

“Bye Daddies.” Niall whispered, sniffling his nose a little.

Paul sighed and turned in a different direction of the boys. “Come now Niall, we’re gonna have fun yeah?”

 

“HI Zayn!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!” A girl screamed at Zayn. He smiled and signed her CD.

“I love you to babe” He said smiling.

“Where’s Niall?” Another girl asked as she moved onto Liam.

“Oh he’s in the back with our security Guard.” Harry said smiling for a picture.

 

“I WANT DADDIES!” Niall screamed throwing his empty bottle on the ground. Paul groaned picking it up and setting it on a table far enough away that Niall couldn’t reach it. Niall had been fine the first hour that the boys had been gone, but after playing with the same toys for an hour he had started to miss his daddies even more.

“Niall they’ll be done soon just sit down and watch your movie babe.” Paul argued, shaking his head and turning back to The Little Mermaid. He sighed when Niall ignored him in favor of crying even louder than he was before.

“FINE.”

 

“DADDY!!” Niall shouted when Paul set him down in front of the boys. He ran towards Louis first and hugged him tightly earning a few giggles and awes from the fans.

“Hey baby, get tired of Uncle Paul”

Niall nodded and hugged him tighter.

“We’ve got him from here Paul” Louis said holding tight onto Niall. He set up a chair at the end of the table for him and smiled, going back to signing CDS and taking pictures.

Meanwhile, Niall sat at the end of the able smiling at all the girls who walked by.

“Hi Niall!” A few girls chorused at him.

Niall smiled and waved back, trying to say hello to all of the girls who went past him.

“Hi!”

“Hello!”

“Hiya!”

“My names Niall!”

“They know your name babe” Harry said chuckling at him. Niall nodded and went on saying hello to everyone. He stopped when he saw a girl come over with a big chocolate cookie in her hands. She smiled at Niall and went in for a hug, but Niall went in for her cookie.

“Niall!!” Zayn chastised, taking the cookie out of his hands and handing it back o the girl, who merrily laughed and expressed it was no big deal and that he could have it. Niall thanked her of course (he was a polite little boy thanks to his daddies) and went on finishing her cookie.

The boys simply shook their heads and finished with the signing, thanking GOD that they were going to eat afterwards where Niall would have his own plate of food, preferably chicken nuggets. Maybe he’s say Hi to their waitress as well.


End file.
